court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Valencio
Valencio (Death ?? Imp. Calender), a Tilean man with a seductive voice and nimble fingers. Born in Tilea but travelling for most of his life. He met Ulrikke, Wolfgang and Albert in Biesvang when they by accident burst into his temporary hideout. He helped them free Valdis because he wanted a "wizard friend". He also got the Amulet of Brennenbaum from them and Ulrikke made an agreement that she would repay him for it one day. He followed them to Averheim, and was a suspect when strange killings started wrecking havoc on the ship and he was nowhere to be seen. Ultimately he was not guilty and as the ship was destroyed, he followed the characters of the Rogue's Life campaign down the stream and to Averheim. There he vanished when they were captured. When they returned he aided them in various engagements. Finally he proved his worth when he helped them regain their lost items from the jail, from which they had been kidnapped by Sniffelscream. Following he aided them as they breached the tower of Villandter, and saved their lives with D'hoinee when they were almost caught. He was put in charge of holding back the armed prisoners until they could cause a distraction for the mercernaries. He was forced to release them early as orcs attacked the tower. Valencio joined up with the others as they confronted Villandter and his pet magister. As he, Wolfgang and Valdis saved Ida from the tower, he was the one to hold he when she died, something that destroyed some of his childishness. He also used his Favour from his mysterious master/mistress to make sure Villandter got the death he deserved, as Ida's final wish. Following he gave back the Amulet of Brennenbaum when Ulrikke payed him, before she left for Biesvang to return the Amulet. He vowed to follow them to Altdorf. He belongs to the same Order as Katharina, though they often seem to disagree on the gender of their master/mistress. Appearance Valencio has fuzzy black hair usually going in all directions. His skin is slightly darker than most and his eyes are bright brown. He wears noble garments or beautifully crafted clothing when not working. Usually it includes a half cape covering his left shoulder and back, often with complicated patterns and fancy colours. When working he replaces it with a dark blue half cape cowering his left shoulder and back, while he is dressed in black leather. His boots and gloves have spikes worked into them, making them a perfect tool for climbing. When he doesn't want to be seen he is extremely good at disappearing from plain sight. Personality Lighthearted and a lover of women, Valencio behaves like a noble no matter who his around. Though he attempts to do it with less arrogance and has a joking attitude. He prefers the company of rapscallions and rogues to that of actual nobles, but he cares enough about his own look to make something out of it. He likes to have a large amount of mysteriousness, even when it could backfire. He can get very moody when losing people, and believes in vengeance and death as the final solution. He is prone to avoiding direct confrontation no matter the scale, even going as far to avoid his friends for weeks at a time. Relations Ulrikke von Halmith: Would be splendid company if just she was slightly older. Is too childish at times, and has a temper that forces her to seek conflict - much to Valencio's discomfort. A possible addition to the Order. Johanne: One he would like to know on a more intimate basis. She does seem prone to anger and violence and has a little too much peasant girl over her - without the innocence. Valdis Thanatos: A friend only because of the powers he wields. Uncertainty about the safety of having him around keeps him from socializing with the young man, but once he gets hold of his master he will find out if Valdis can be an asset to the Order. Wolfgang Flußritter: Doesn't see eye to eye with this one. Values his willingness to go into close combat - means less blood on Valencio's shirt. Katharina: She tricked him into rooting out his own order! She took what he held most dear and crushed it, killing two of his friends right in front of him. She turned out to be a child of the Blood Mother, his order's most hated enemies. If just he could pull himself together and deal with her. But he can't. Some feelings never die, no matter how much they hurt. (Old) "One of the few females he has never tried to seduce. For her he would stop running after others, but he is far too scared to even mention a relationship to her. Their heated discussions are a slight turnoff as well. Why does she have to seek conflict at every turn? She is also part of the Order, and even though she is wrong about the Master's gender, the skills required to be part of the Order forces him to respect her." Villandter: The one who killed Ida. Used a "one of a kind wish" to end the man's life in a horrible death. If Valencio could, he would go to the underworld and squeeze the life out of this petty cultist again. D'hoinee: One of the few elves Valencio has ever met. He is disturbed by everything about her, knowing that she has probably lived several times his own age. He has a suspicion that she might be from the same Order as himself, but Katharina denies it. Ida: A peasant girl with a troubled past. He would have liked to have spent more time with her, but her dedication to Wolfgang was an eternal bother. As she died in his arms he realized the two of them had been having better conversations than he had ever tried before. Her death killed something inside of him. Halfi: An old man in Biesvang taking care of the sick and wounded. Saved Valencio when he was young and showed him to the man that made him part of the Order. Biesvang and Halfi has a special place in Valencio's heart, and he would never let anyone hurt it - thus the killing of the Father Tore, the necromancer. Master of the Order: Claims to have met the mysterious master of his Order.